French Toast
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Roxas hasn't been speaking to Axel for the past week and a half, making him sleep on the couch and ignoring him. Axel wakes up to find him in the kitchen, cooking his favorite breakfast, french toast. Axel is tired of his boyfriend's constant torture. He has to have some of that french toast, and he definitely has to have some of that Roxas. Rated for language and guyXguy stuff


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**French Toast**

An irresistibly sweet scent drifted to my place on the couch, pulling me from my slumber. Now awake, I yawned quietly before peering over the back of the sofa, seeking out the source of the smell. My eyes landed on Roxas, my adorable little boyfriend, preparing a delicious french toast breakfast, wearing the pink, frilly apron Sora had gotten him a few Christmases ago.

Dirty. Bastard.

Usually I would be more than thrilled to find him in the kitchen, preparing my favorite breakfast, but today it just pissed me off. You see, Roxas and I hadn't exactly been on speaking terms for the past week and a half, hence my current sleeping arrangements on the couch. He was also completely ignoring me, acting as if I didn't even exist. I would ask him and a question and he would just gaze past me like he hadn't heard anything. It was completely juvenile! Oh, but that's not the worst of it! No acknowledgement and sleeping on the couch meant I was constantly getting cock blocked in the worst way. Considering we are two men, we generally go at it quite often, but it has been a week and a half without even a mere brush of skin. I am a man you know, I have needs! And now the little jerk is looking sexy as hell, clad in only a pair of my boxers and that damn apron.

I groaned to myself and plopped backwards on the couch, my mouth watering, and not only because of the french toast.

Really I hadn't done anything terrible enough to deserve this degree of torture. All I did was tell him a little white lie. There is no harm in that, right? No, not right. Definitely not right! Although, I believed anyone would have done the same if they had been in my position.

Earlier in the week, Roxas had told me about some new art exhibit that was opening at a local museum. Without thinking, I had promised to go with him even though the big game was on that day. Let's see, my options were to go to some boring art museum or watch an exciting football game. I mean come on; of course I chose the game! I told him I had to work late and couldn't make it, actually going to Demyx's place to see the game. I would have gotten away with it too if Demyx's dumb ass didn't have such a big mouth.

That's how I found myself in the current situation, hungry, neglected, and sore from the uneven couch cushions. I peeked over the back of the couch one more time. Now Roxas was humming a cheery tune, wriggling his slender hips to the beat.

Dirty. Fucking. Bastard. \

He knew good and well I couldn't possibly resist that! I narrowed my eyes at him and lifted myself form the couch, approaching him. I tried to wrap my arms around him and wish him a good morning, but he easily danced away from my grasp. H didn't even lift his eyes long enough to glance at me. I frowned and leaned against the counter.

"Oh come on, babe! I said I was sorry. What do you want from me?"

No answer.

I sighed and glanced at a plate sitting by the stove, piled high with freshly made french toast. I had to get my hands on some of that, at least. I casually sauntered over to the plate, reaching for one of the sugary pieces of heaven when a wooden spoon hit me in the side if the head. While I was distracted with rubbing my now throbbing skull, Roxas swooped by, grabbing the plate and walking into the living room, taking extra care to shake his ass much more than necessary.

I groaned loudly at the unfairness of the situation. All I wanted to do was enjoy a hot, sugary breakfast, and then possibly ravage my cute little boyfriend on the very couch I had been sleeping on. But it seemed as if that was just too much to ask for around here.

I fixed myself a depressing bowl of cheerios and sulked over to the opposite side of the couch. Honestly, I was beyond irritated at this point. I was stuck nibbling on o-shaped pieces of cardboard while he munched on delicious french toast.

Oh my God, did I just hear him _moan_?

I glanced sideways at him, my spoon lifted halfway to my mouth. He was busily licking sugar off of his fingers and making quite a show of it too. He slowly slid his tongue along the underside of his index finger, eyes closed, before pulling it into his mouth, making small noises of contentment. He repeated his actions to each finger, building intensity with each lick. Watching him, both my face and a place down south began to heat up.

He was about to move on to the next hand but I was on top of him within a second, holding his wrist in a grip like iron. I wasn't about to let him slip out of my grasp like he had done earlier. I pulled his sugar coated fingers to my lips, flicking my tongue across them before pulling each digit into my mouth, one after the other. I swirled my tongue around each finger, sucking the sweet substance from them gently. I stared into those deep blue eyes as I did so, although they were focused past me at the television screen. I narrowed my eyes, shooting him a dangerous look. So the little asshole thinks he can ignore me? I smirked slightly. Looks like I'll just have to test his will power.

I released the last of his fingers from my mouth with a loud pop. Laying his arm down on the arm of the couch, I placed a tender kiss on his neck, feeling his rapid pulse against my lips. Taking this as encouragement, I slid my lips further down his neck, occasionally nipping the sweet skin and then gliding my tongue across the wounds. With an upward glance, I noticed his lip quivering and his Adam's apple bobbed nervously. However, his eyes were still glued to the TV screen. Fine, I thought to myself. Let me make it impossible for you to ignore me!

I removed my lips from his neck and slid my hands around him, untying the apron and tossing it across the room. Now, with his chest completely exposed to me, I went to work. I slid my tongue along his collar bone and down his chest, encountering a soft, pink nipple. I teased it with my tongue before placing my mouth over it completely, all the while fondling the other one between my fingertips.

Now I could really tell my actions were beginning to wear on him. His hands were clenching the couch cushions and his lower lip was gripped firmly between his teeth. Only problem is, he remained silent with his gaze never falling upon me. Well this just won't do!

I pulled away from the now erect nipple and blew on the moist skin. He shivered and his mouth opened, although no sound came out. I glared at his parted lips, willing them to moan, but they never did. Instead, he closed his lips and regained his composure. I cursed inwardly before giving the other nipple the same attention.

I was enjoying teasing his chest when something rather hard nudged my bum. I smiled deviously at him, slowly rotating my hips, grinding my bottom into his growing erection. Again, he balled his hands into tight fists and opened his mouth. Unfortunately, no sound came.

Although his ever-growing silence was a bit discouraging, I was nowhere near ready to give up. Instead, I climbed off of his lap and settled on the floor between his legs comfortably. I slipped my hands under the elastic waistband of his boxers and slid them off in one fluid motion, tossing them in the same direction as the apron. I was greeted with a rather tempting erection.

"For someone who isn't interested in this, you're pretty hard," I whispered, letting my breath roll over his member.

He wiggled uneasily, his cheeks now dusted with color. I smiled, massaging his inner thighs, rolling my thumb in small circles. He continued wriggling and I began placing warm kisses on his thighs, sliding my tongue along the area, mere millimeters from his now dripping erection. I continued my teasing, hoping for him to moan my name and tell me to quit teasing like he usually did. To my discontent, he never did.

"Mmm, Roxas, you're so quiet. I guess you really don't want me to suck you off then," I said, my face so close to his cock I could almost feel the want rolling off of it in waves.

He was silent for several seconds as I began blowing hot air onto his nether regions.

"Ah," he gasped. It was so quiet I was almost unsure if I had actually heard him.

"Good boy," I said.

I placed my hand on his thigh so steady myself before slowly dragging my tongue along the underside of his cock form base to head. I teased the tip a bit, licking away the pre-cum that had coated it before tracing the outline of his slit. This earned me another gasp, this one much louder than the last. After a few more teasing licks I finally opened my mouth, inviting more and more of his length in until I had him completely engulfed. I used my tongue to massage the underside a bit more before bobbing my head. His gasps were becoming a normal occurrence now and I mentally patted myself on the back for my accomplishment. I was beginning to break through his stubborn attitude after all.

Although the gasps meant I was making progress, I wasn't satisfied. I wanted him to _moan. _I wanted him to tangle those pretty little fingers in my hair, slightly tugging while he bucked his hips, gently fucking my mouth.

I lifted my hand to cradle his balls, hoping he would at least say my name, or anything, for that matter. I bobbed my head faster with more intensity, eager to earn more than just feeble gasps. I felt him tense beneath me and his hand brushed across my back as if he wanted to grab me. His hand remained on my back for several seconds before returning to the arm of the chair.

In attempt to get his arm to return to my back, I hummed, sending powerful vibrations along his cock. I knew this would drive him crazy, but his hand never returned. He did buck his hips slightly before he could stop himself though.

Roxas had an insane amount of self-control but he seemed to lose it in these types of situations. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Continuing to bob my head and hum, while fondling his sac, I felt him begin to tense up, on the brink of orgasm. Recognizing the signs I pulled back, kissing his head before glancing up at him. He was obviously struggling to look unflustered. I saw right through it though. I'm pretty sure anyone who wasn't blind could have. His chest was rising and falling with shallow pants, his cheeks cherry red, and eyes half-lidded with lust. Upon looking at him, I realized just how painfully hard I was.

"By the looks of it, you have missed this just as much as I have," I said chuckling slightly.

He didn't acknowledge my words, but then again I hadn't really expected him to. His eyes continued their distant gaze so I placed my face right in front of his, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. I worked my lips against his lips fiercely although he remained completely unmoving, his lips like soft stone. I slid my tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance. To my dismay, he didn't grant it. I scowled, even trying to wriggle my tongue in my by force. It was no use though; he was determined to keep me from invading his mouth.

"Come on Roxy," I whined, "You're ruining all the fun."

To his surprise, I shoved my index finger deep within his entrance, causing him to gasp. I took this as my chance to delve in between his lips, massaging the roof of his mouth and tasting the exotic flavor that was purely his. I curled my finger a few times until I felt he was ready for the next one. Once I pushed the second finger in, his head fell back from the kiss, slight pants erupting from his lips. I kissed his exposed throat, scissoring my fingers within that tight little ass.

"You're so hot down there Roxas," I whispered teasingly, before allowing the third and final finger to enter him.

He gulped and began pushing downwards on my fingers, seeming to have forgotten that he was supposed to be ignoring me. I wasn't about to complain though. I thrust my fingers in and out, preparing him for something much larger, and quite possibly rougher. His hips were rocking in rhythm with my fingers, his mouth dangling open in lust. Just this sight alone caused my already painfully erect cock to twitch within the death trap of my underwear.

I considered removing my fingers and just pounding him into the sofa until he couldn't see straight, but then I got a better idea.

I slid my fingers out of his entrance and walked away from him, pulling off my boxers as I went, releasing my own proudly standing erection. I sat in the chair across the room from him, a devious look plastered on my face.

"If you really want it, come and get it Roxy," I said, stroking myself.

His eyes flickered my way before returning to the television. We just sat there for what felt like ages, making me wonder if this had been the best course of action.

I played with myself a bit more, slowly pumping my cock with my hand, moaning his name. This broke his resolve pretty quickly.

"Fuck you, Axel," He finally said, blue eyes glimmering dangerously. I was so thrilled to just hear his voice after nearly a week and half of going without it that I almost couldn't come up with some smart ass comment.

Almost.

"That's what I have you for," I teased.

He rolled his eyes, climbing onto my lap and lowering his ass slowly onto my all too eager cock, letting his moans be heard. I groaned myself, now encased in the sweet warmth of his adorable little ass. He sat there for second, adjusting to my size before rolling his hips experimentally. We both moaned in unison, me latching my hands onto his hips and him placing his hands on my shoulders for support.

He gradually lifted himself and slowly pushed back down, trying to set a somewhat rhythmic pace while he adjusted. The sight of him with his head tilted to the side and his face scrunched with pure bliss made me moan.

"Ahh…Fuck…Roxas."

"Nngh," He groaned in reply, quickening his tortuously slow pace.

Now he was beginning to bounce, almost frantically, moaning my name. To encourage his now quickened pace, I thrust my hips upwards, brushing across that bundle of nerves whose position I had committed to memory. His back arched and his nails dug into my shoulder blades.

"Axel!" He shouted in between pants.

My only reply was a string of moans and more wild thrusting.

Now we had developed a rough pace of him pulling almost all the way off my dick before slamming downwards while I thrust, tossing us both into ecstasy. I could feel my orgasm approaching and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to last much longer either. So I grabbed his cock, which had previously been bobbing with our motions, and stroked it in time with my thrusts.

Almost immediately, he came, emptying his seed across both of our chests. With his walls clenching around me, I followed suit, filling him with strings of my semen. I rode out my orgasm before collapsing, with him lying across my chest. I easily slid out of him, some of my fluids dribbling out as well.

"I love you Roxas," I whispered, kissing the top of his head and massaging his back.

"I love you too," he murmured into my chest.

We lay there, just like that for a long time, enjoying the afterglow of making love. It was all interrupted, however, by a loud grumbling noise. Roxas sat up, glaring at my stomach which had been the source of the sound.

"I hope you're willing to make more french toast," I joked.

"I hope you're willing to go for round two," he said, walking to the bedroom, gracefully swinging his hips from side to side.

With my hunger already forgotten, I followed him into the bedroom.

~End~

~**A/N~**

Sooooo yeah… This is what happens when a pervert like me is eating french toast. I imagine Axel and Roxas having sexy times and then I can't even finish eating before I have to jump at my notebook to start writing. Anyway, I hope you liked reading it because I loved writing it! This is my first smutty one-shot so I probably have room for improvement, but in this hobby there always is.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
